Plain, Simple, but Mine
by BK-Black Knight
Summary: A story of how the arrogant, stark, and handsome Sasuke starts noticing the simple, plain, and unspectacular Hinata. Valentine's fiction for my SasuHina fans. College setting, present setting, and maybe even tearful? Much fluff.


BK: Happy Valentines my beautiful readers! It's another beautiful year. This is my first year spending Valentines away from home, it's pretty exciting. I hope you are all doing fine, happy for those that have someone, and excited for those that will soon have someone including yourself.

This is a little one shot about super IN CHARACTER Hinata and…. Since a lot of my followers are SasuHina fans, this is a SasuHina oneshot. It's based off of My Beautiful Woman. The setting is… wait for it… COLLEGE!

Much love,

BK

PS: Not revised…. Again. And this story has a lot of faults, bad transitions, developments, and such. Definitely not one of my best... but I think it's nice to share? The feelings and stuff, y'know?

-:-:-:-

Plain, Simple, but Mine

-:-:-:-

"Hinata, would you like to eat lunch with us?" Tenten asked standing next to Hinata's desk.

The class had just ended and it was Hinata's last class of the day. Sasuke knew that she would answer with a negative. As soon as classes ended, she sprinted away, always busy doing something else.

As a graduate student instructor, Sasuke saw her enough to know that she was always here or there, never spending time with other students her age. She seemed always somewhere else, never really in class – thinking of other things. Their university was huge, but he taught only upperclassmen, so he saw them often and got to know what their dreams and majors were.

"Oh… no thank you, I have to go somewhere, but… thanks for asking Tenten," Hinata said quietly and got up, grabbing her stuff, pulling her jacket on and sprinted away.

Sasuke glanced after her as she ran out and down the hall. Taking off his reading glasses, he retreated back into the doorway and heard the girls whispering.

"Tenten, you knew she'll say no. Why did you even ask?" Ino inquired without interest.

"I thought it would be nice to ask her. She's always either studying or-"

"Or probably hitting it off with some guy. You know she's got a kid."

"Sakura! Shush! Sasuke-sensei is still here!"

Sakura grew pinker than her hair and she covered her mouth.

"Sorry, it's just… she has a kid. It makes you wonder."

Ino placed her hand on her hips, "Yeah, when you see stuff like that, especially since she's in college and her kid is about four, you can't help but want to know."

Tenten shook her head, "Come on, let's just get lunch. I'm famished!"

Sasuke wandered in from the doorway as the ladies gathered their things for the rainy day. They saw him and smiled, bowing on their way out. Tenten grinned, Ino winked, and Sakura shuffled a little. Sasuke nodded at each of them and paused as Sakura stood there a little ways away from her friends.

"Is there something you needed Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura took in a deep breath and she asked, "Erm, well… this month is February. President's Day is this upcoming Monday, so we have a three day weekend. I was just wondering if you would be free sometime this weekend."

Sasuke blinked and thought about his schedule. Valentine's Day was this Friday, so he was more than sure that Sakura wanted to ask him about it. That's why she indirectly asked about the three day weekend. It wasn't that she was not pretty or smart, in fact she was both. But… he didn't really know if he should spend the day with her. He never really thought about finding someone special. He had always focused on school, trying to become a teacher, making his mother and father proud, and living up to his brother. He never stopped to think about girls.

But now that she asked, he was a little caught. Many girls had asked him before and he always brushed them off as annoying. But Sakura… Sakura had knew him since high school. Naruto, his best friend, had a crush on her. So Sasuke didn't really know how to correctly answer.

"Well, I don't have my weekly planner with me. I'll have to tell you next time. Good bye Sakura."

Sasuke sounded a little cold and a little too dismissive, but he didn't realize it. He was also hard on others, expecting them to do well since he did well. He was snarky and sometimes he looked like he didn't care. However, the girls said it was part of his charm. That never got to him though and right now, as he looked at the green eyed girl, he saw Sakura as someone that he could never romantically get involved with. In fact, he hadn't seen a girl that caught his heart the way his friend's described theirs.

He was coming nearer to being twenty three. His brother was ushering him to find a nice girl. His friends were all ready to settle or were finding someone special. Sasuke was the only one left.

He wanted to be a teacher for elementary students. Not the manliest thing in the world, but it wasn't just any old school teaching job. He wanted to teach students who were disabled. He wanted to teach orphans who had no family. After all, he grew up in an orphanage. It wasn't until he was in middle school did he find out he had an older brother named Itachi.

Rushing to the elementary school next to the university, he decided that he'll just die a hermit. Love and romance was too much to think about.

BK

"Uchiha-sensei, do you teach children as well?"

Sasuke looked down from pinning the flyers up about Valentine's at the elementary school cafeteria and saw Hinata.

She was nothing special. Just a simple girl with plain, normal features. The normal straight, dark hair that was always braided loosely as if she never had enough time, and the plain button up shirts that seemed a little worn. She wore dark pants and simple shoes. The only make up she wore were the three basics: eyeliner, mascara, and blush.

"Yes, I teach children," Sasuke said, wondering why that out of all places, this was where he met the plain, simple, mysterious Hinata.

Hinata never seemed to smile much and when she did, she didn't look like she meant it. But as she stared at Sasuke with those plain, Hyuuga eyes, she motioned to her side and Sasuke noticed a little silver haired boy. A boy of four with hazel gray eyes.

"This is… Akihiko. He's four. Just the right age to start pre-school. I wanted him to go to a school near me since I don't have a car. You see… he doesn't have a leg. And the nearest school for children with prosthetics is on the other side of the city. The principal told me he wouldn't be able to attend the school here unless a teacher volunteers to look after him."

She paused, looking at Akihiko, who smiled brilliantly at Sasuke with full baby teeth, and then looked back at Sasuke, her eyes shiny and a tad wet.

"So I went through the teacher roster… and saw that you were one of the teacher assistants. Will you do me a favor? Will you look after Akihiko and teach him?"

Sasuke stared into Hinata's moist, plain eyes and saw that she was nothing like the girl he saw in his college classes. She seemed collected, determined, and very much passionate. Akihiko kneeled a little and tapped on his right leg, a prosthetic plastic leg. He had no femur bone and the metal part was probably attached to his hip. He seemed tired, but willing to stand with Hinata and continued to smile at Sasuke.

Without hesitation, Sasuke nodded, "I'll look after Akihiko."

-:-:-:-

"Here! Look this Uchiha-sensei! I drew picture! Using fingers is hard!"

Sasuke chuckled a little and leaned over. They were having a little break from counting ducks and talking about what to do with water. They had already read words that rhymed with dog and fog. Akihiko was a smart child. When Sasuke asked how he already knew some words, Akihiko proudly proclaimed:

"Mommy read to me! Every night!"

Sasuke didn't want to ask if Hinata was his mom. She probably was. But he had silver hair and did not have a femur. There were so many questions left unanswered. Sasuke wasn't nosy or wanted to know everything, but the things that mattered to Akihiko was what mattered the most to Hinata.

"What did you draw Akihiko?"

A soft, natural voice floated above them as Hinata sat down and placed her arm around the chair that Akihiko sat in. Akihiko, who was already smiling before, beamed and he sunk into Hinata's embrace.

"Mommy! I draw you and me! We hold hands and take bath together!"

Hinata's face bloomed pink as she glanced shyly at Sasuke when they both deciphered the bath scene together on Akihiko's scrawly picture full of colors. Sasuke chuckled once more and then glanced at Hinata when she no longer looked his way.

And he was taken aback. The smile that she had when she looked at Akihiko… it was beautiful. Her straight, pearl white teeth showed and the corner of her eyes crinkled. Her lips were full and a healthy pink. Her eyes shone and her braided hair fell over her shoulder in a fashion that captivated him. Sasuke blinked and when he opened his eyes again, he saw that it was not a lie. Hinata's smile when she looked at Akihiko… was the most beautiful thing.

-:-:-:-

Today was the ceremony where they welcomed the incoming pre-school children. Sasuke had just finished discussing the readings for the main lecture that day for the college students. It was three days until Valentine's Day.

He saw Hinata rushing to pack her things as soon as it hit ten on the dot. She had one more class before the ceremony. Rising from her chair, she glanced at Sasuke and her lips turned upwards softly.

_See you soon_, her smile whispered to him.

Sasuke inclined his head in a slight bow as she exited the door. He watched her, in all her plainness, disappear out the door. No one seemed bothered that she had left or that she had not said goodbye to any of her friends.

"There she goes again. Oi, if you need someone to hit up, you should ask Hinata out. I bet you she'll say yes to anyone."

"Hey! I'm not that desperate you know? And what if she gets pregnant? I don't want to take care of her other child, I've got a future you know?"

Sasuke shuffled his papers together and walked towards the noisy boys. He lifted his glasses above his head as he neared them. They quieted as he slid past them and then continued to talk as soon as he was out of an earshot.

His fist clenched a little as he thought of plain Hinata and her soft hand holding onto precious Akihiko.

-:-:-:-

"Here, walk this way, make sure to lift your heel so you can pivot your right leg in front."

Akihiko nodded and did as Sasuke said. Step. Lift heel. Pivot hip. Right plastic foot landing in front. Bring over the left. Then do it all over again. Step. Lift heel. Pivot hip. Right plastic foot. Bring over left. Again and again.

"Am I getting strong Sas-ke-sensei?"

Sasuke's mouth curved a little at his little question. The little kid had just called him by his first name.

"Of course you're doing better. You're going to be a strong man one day Akihiko. Strong and smart."

Akihiko paused in his physical training a little to smile at his teacher, "Yeah! Mommy said so too!"

And that made Sasuke silent for a while. Why did so many people talk about Hinata behind her back, and so negatively too when Akihiko was such a loved child? Akihiko was like an angel.

Akihiko grunted as he walked around the playground, straining his little body to keep on pushing. Sasuke walked in front of him and pulled him up into his arms. The day was cloudy, but Akihiko's smile made it brighter. Sasuke looked at his hazel grey eyes and tilted his head to the left, smiling back at Akihiko.

"Don't you want to see your mom? She's waiting for you at the ceremony. So don't work too hard. You still have to walk up the stage stairs."

Akihiko nodded vigorously, "Yes! Yes! I practiced hard to walk stairs! Mommy will be super proud!"

The dark eyed teacher nodded and pulled the child closer into his body, helping Akihiko's tired little body rest for a while as Sasuke walked into the building and to the ceremony. He gave Akihiko one candy kiss.

-:-:-:-

It was almost past time. Hinata was so late.

"We have to get started Sasuke. I know it looks bad if his mother doesn't make it on time because of traffic and such, but others are waiting as well."

Sasuke saw Akihiko from the corner of his eyes. The silver haired little baby boy searched the audience from his little podium with sparkly eyes, waiting for his mother. Sasuke saw that they had not provided him a chair. With a slight twitch of annoyance, Sasuke stalled the principal.

"She'll be here, she's already notified me principal. I promise she'll be here in a minute."

The principal sighed and nodded, "I suppose. We'll give her a few minutes then. But only after five minutes after the agenda. We won't wait anymore as it is."

Sasuke nodded once regally and the principal left with a shake of his head. Sasuke did not have Hinata's number. He wasn't even sure she had a cell phone. But he felt obligated to have her here at Akihiko's first school ceremony. He knew that she would be proud to see Akihiko walk across the stage without any problems and to see Akihiko finally able to attend school. He knew that Akihiko was nervous and that the only one to quell that feeling of insecurity as a child was his mother.

So Sasuke stalled and he waited.

The doors flew open to the right of him, completely unheard by the large and noisy audience, and a ruffled, but dressed Hinata appeared. She was still plain. Still simple. But when her eyes landed on Akihiko who stood amongst the preschool children, her laughter rang like bells and her gray eyes shone with a brilliance.

Akihiko waved at her, trying to jump and catch Hinata's attention and Hinata in turn jumped and waved frantically back. It was adorable to see something so unlike her, Sasuke didn't even feel the oncoming smile that intruded his lips. She turned and met Sasuke's own onyx eyes who stared at her tenderly. With a softened smile, she whispered to him.

"Where do I go?"

He took her hand in his, sliding his bigger one into her smaller ones, feeling surprise at such small hands and wondering how she raised such a beautiful child with such tiny hands alone. He looked at her for a moment, lost in a quiet thought of how she could be so capable when others talked about her behind her back. She looked up at him quietly and waited for his response.

With a mental shake of his head, he motioned around the back of the room and to the side, "Run around the edge and to the stage. The empty seat on the left is yours. We were waiting for you."

Hinata squeezed his hand slightly, looking at the only empty chair left, "Oh my goodness, I'm the last one."

Sasuke felt the blood in his vein spike a little in response to her tightening hands and as she slid her fingers away, he almost wanted to grab them to tell her that he was the one who stalled the principal for her. But her fingers glided away from his large palm and she ran towards the stage to receive the chair.

The principal stopped her at the stage, too far for Sasuke to hear since he was at the very end of the room waiting for Hinata to show up, and saw that the principal was questioning her. She shook her head twice and spoke. The principal made a face and then lifted his arm towards the empty chair. The principal must have been surprised that Akihiko's mother was a college student.

The ceremony song sounded and the commencement began. One by one, the preschool students picked up a white flower and walked up to their mothers, bowing and then placing the white flower in their laps.

Akihiko was the last student and he stole a glance at Sasuke. His gray hazel eyes glittered a little looking for support, afraid that he couldn't scale the stairs upwards to his mother. Sasuke nodded and awkwardly gave him a thumbs up. Seeing Sasuke's reply, Akihiko beamed and waddled over to the white flowers, picking up the purest one and waddled towards the stairs. The little silver haired child held the flower in his left and placed his right hand on the stair handle.

Hinata sat on the edge of her seat, her attention towards her little boy. She seemed nervous, on edge, and jittery. Akihiko scaled the first step repeating what Sasuke taught him earlier before. Amazed, Hinata blinked and held her hands to her mouth. With a little laugh, Akihiko made it up the stair steps and pivoted towards the plain and simple mother on stage. With a staggering bow, the baby boy placed the flower into Hinata's lap and placed his forehead on her knee.

"Thank you mommy. I love you."

-:-:-:-

"What did you do?"

Sasuke blinked and Hinata shifted watching Akihiko play with the other children. They didn't seem to care that he had a fake leg. Instead, they were kind and let him on the swings first and in return, Akihiko taught them how to use the monkey bars.

With his elbow on his knee and hand on his chin, the handsome man next to Hinata motioned at the chimp-like Akihiko who threw hand before hand on the monkey bars like a champion.

"I did nothing. Akihiko was the one who asked me to teach him. He wanted you to be proud of him."

Hinata closed her eyes and she held her hands to her face. Sasuke turned towards her and noticed that she was crying. Her tears twinkled as they fell graciously into her lap where she still held the white flower with care. With a quiet sigh, she wiped the tears away and the smile he anticipated appeared.

Genuine. Gracious. Beautiful. Brilliant. Shimmering. She seemed so precious with moist, wet eyes. The tear droplets decorating her eyelashes and the pinkness of having cried appearing on her pale cheeks. She looked stunning.

With a tilt of her head, she spoke quietly to him, "Thank you anyways."

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows and asked a question, "Why don't you tell them the truth?"

Hinata continued to stare at Akihiko who enjoyed his time with the grandmother that was walking her dog. She didn't even look at Sasuke.

"The truth?" she asked absentmindedly.

"The truth about Akihiko."

Hinata tore her eyes away from her son and regarded Sasuke with conviction. She brushed her wispy hair behind her ear and averted her eyes as soon as she met Sasuke's equally strong gaze. She sucked in one side of her cheek and then swiveled back to looking at her son.

"I don't care what they say about me as long as nothing bad is said about Akihiko."

Sasuke was about to protest, but her comment struck him deeply. She cared so much for Akihiko. He wondered if other parents cared that much about their children. Especially children who had lost limbs. Children who were born abnormal. Children who had disorders. So he stopped and instead opted to look away. It was not his business. He wasn't Akihiko's father or caretaker. He wasn't Hinata's boyfriend or husband.

He was about to turn back towards the playground until his gaze lowered to Hinata's hands. They were so small. She was so petite. How was it that she gave birth to such a child all alone?

-:-:-:-

"Sasuke, did you check your calendar? Friday is coming up. It's tomorrow."

Sasuke placed his glasses above his head and stared at the striking green eyes that demanded an answer from him. He placed his laptop down and pointed at the chairs in front of him.

"Lecture is next Sakura. You can speak to me afterwards."

He moved to walk towards the door, but Sakura stepped in front of him.

"You haven't thought about it have you? Since I asked?"

Sasuke was about to answer when someone emerged from the doorway. Someone he could spot form a mile away, someone who was plain, who would have disappeared from the crowd of people, someone who was simple and would blow away with the wind. But with him, he would have spotted her without even thinking.

"Hinata?" His voice was louder than he expected.

Hinata jerked a little and she turned her heads towards the cool and admired student instructor. Sasuke saw that she was talking to someone outside the door. Someone shorter than her. With a raised palm, Sasuke moved away from the distilled Sakura and towards Hinata who was slowly turning pink from his actions. When he was right in front of the plain and simple girl, he noticed that she was fully flushed and that the short person she was talking to was actually Akihiko.

"Akihiko, how are you doing buddy?" Sasuke asked with a natural smile.

The times he had spent with the little man gave him familial feelings of being proud and delighted. Akihiko brightened and he puffed up his chest, preparing a response to the teacher he looked up to and was thankful for.

"Sas-ke-sensei! Good morning! Mommy said for me to wait right here for her! No school on Fridays for schoolers in pre-grade!"

Sasuke chuckled at his jilted sentences and nodded as if he knew what Akihiko said was absolutely correct, "Of course, schoolers in pre-grade don't have school today."

Hinata watched the interaction between the two and she placed a cool hand against her cheeks.

"Excuse me Sasuke-sensei. Sometimes Akihiko speaks without thinking. I think he's excited to see you here. I told him you were his teacher. He seems to adore you."

"Is Sas-ke-sensei mommy's teacher too?"

Hinata kneeled and patted the hazel eyed child's spiky hair, "Yes, Uchiha-sensei is my teacher too."

"Does he give you candy kisses when you do correct problems?"

Hinata giggled and rested her arms above her knees. Her plain, pleated skirt flowered around her on the floor. She seemed like a deity that had emerged from nature. She was natural, she was plain with one color, simple with feelings, yet she was as beautiful as a flower.

"I don't know Akihiko, mommy doesn't usually get problems correct."

Akihiko pouted and he crossed his arms defiantly, "But Sas-ke-sensei is a good teacher mommy. Not his fault."

Hinata's laughter rang, catching Sasuke's attention, and she nodded, "Yes, not his fault. I will try harder. Just like when you try harder, people will smile. Now stay right here, I'll be out in a few hours. Did you finish the book I gave you?"

The little baby boy's smile faltered as he sensed that his mother was going to leave him and he shuffled his feet a little, "No, book not finished. But soon. You read to me tonight again, mommy?"

Sasuke interrupted and he bent down as well, copying Hinata's pose. He glanced at Hinata and without meaning to, a smirk appeared. Hinata's healthy pale blush deepened.

"You have lecture don't you? I'll take care of Akihiko. I'm free after all and he needs to finish the book you gave him."

Hinata blinked and she looked away abashed. Standing, she straightened her skirt and fixed her shoulder bag. With a soft voice, she thanked him and touched him lightly on his head as if he were a child. The touch was tender and the contrasting heavy feeling of her hand resting on his head soothed him. As if he had finally met the real Hinata. One that was physical and wholly there.

When the plain beauty sat in class, she noticed that Sasuke and Akihiko were waving at her from behind the door window. She smiled that brilliant smile and this time, it was also directed at Sasuke.

-:-:-:-

"It's Friday Sasuke, I know you're busy since you haven't replied to me, but can you try to squeeze a lunch or dinner into your schedule? It'll be worth your time. I promise."

Sasuke deviated his attention from Akihiko and tried his best to engage with Sakura who was there alone with him in the court yard. Akihiko was reading the book Hinata gave him on the small table. Though the little child was four, he was already reading books that were in the first and second grade level. Once in a while, Akihiko would ask for Sasuke's help in pronouncing a word or the meaning of it, and Sasuke would comply. He was starting to get attached to Akihiko though he didn't want to admit it.

But the pink haired beauty in front of him was now demanding his undivided attention. He hadn't looked at the calendar. He was free today really, but he didn't want to spend it with her. He was about to form a reply that wouldn't hurt her feelings since today was Valentine's, but then Akihiko spoke up.

"Sas-ke-sensei, is that a schooler?"

Sasuke blinked and he turned immediately to Akihiko, "This is a student. She's in my class."

Akihiko piqued up, "Mommy's friend?"

Sakura twitched a little and she faced Akihiko, "What's your name sweetie?"

Akihiko beamed and he toddled out of his chair, his right prosthetic leg showing. Sakura openly stepped backwards. That small movement deterred Akihiko a little, but he still replied to Sakura.

"My name Akihiko. Mommy is Sas-ke-sensei schooler too."

Sasuke didn't know what to do, he felt the air turning clammy and heavy, but he didn't really feel the hit of it until Sakura spoke.

"Oh, you're Hinata's kid, that kid she had when she was drunk wasn't she? I can't believe it was so bad that you were born without –"

"Sakura! Get out of here," Sasuke's sharp voice interrupted Sakura's menial comment and she openly flinched at his harsh tone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say anything –"

Sasuke stood up and nodded towards the end of the courtyard, "He's a kid. What you say now will affect him for the rest of his life. Don't be so naïve and stupid."

Sakura blinked fast, her eyes starting to well up with tears, "What?! I was just saying the obvious! Sooner or later, he'll know! It's not my fault he was born –"

Sasuke's fist slammed on the table and Akihiko yelped. Sakura flinched. Sasuke hated people who took things for granted. Things like having a roof over their heads. Having money in the bank for a rainy day. Having clothes that weren't torn, shoes that would last. Having a healthy body. Having parents. Having life.

Then he felt a pressure on his head, pressing down his hair, and a soft voice.

"It's not his fault he was born that way Sakura. Don't blame him for everything he had no control over. I found him in a sports bag next to the trash can on my way to the creek for an assignment. It was a cold, rainy day. The creek was noisy and ran full with water, so people passing by wouldn't be able to hear the cry of a new born baby."

There was a pause. Sasuke knew that it was Hinata. Only she would be able to touch him and still his heated heart.

"But I heard the cry. I ran down the hill, searched for the sound of the cry, wondering where it came from. I thought it was a baby animal. A deer maybe, but what I found was a new born child, just days old, thrown away in a sports bag. One leg kicking, trying to fight for life, arms flailing as if trying not to drown…."

Hinata's voice shook, her hand slid down Sasuke's head, down his neck, and onto his back. It tightened into a fist on his back. He could feel that she was next to him, as if he was supporting her while she told the truth. Her voice shook and he knew that she was probably standing there with those wet, moist eyes that made her plain grey eyes shine.

"I picked him up and cried. Cried that people can be so cruel. This was my freshman year. I was disowned because I claimed him to be mine. I had no money so I worked. I couldn't be a doctor or nurse anymore, not with me just alone, so I took classes that were needed to become an assistant instead. I never drank, I never did drugs, and I never went out. Because I had someone back home, young and helpless that needed someone to love them."

Her voice came out quietly now. Almost a whisper. Sasuke knew that she wouldn't be able to continue. Her fist finally relaxed and she pressed it firmly on his back.

"So I did my best to love him. Because that's what kept me going in life even though I'm plain, simple, and not smart."

She withdrew her hand and Sasuke turned around and pulled her into his arms. He allowed her to hide herself within him and held her preciously in his arms. She didn't hug him back, she didn't even wrap her arms around him, but she allowed herself to lean and have him as a support.

Sakura quieted and she shuffled a little. With a sigh, she spoke.

"I… apologize. I'll leave now."

Her green eyes glazed upon Sasuke who looked away from her and to the hidden woman within his arms. Sakura looked down and she walked away.

"Next time… Hinata, come to lunch with us. We'd love to have you."

-:-:-:-

Sasuke bought Akihiko ice cream and he gave the little child the chocolate cone.

"Here buddy, have it. You were really manly today making sure your mom didn't cry."

Akihiko had walked over to his mom – adopted mom – after Sakura had left and patted his hand on her knee, just like she had with Sasuke. She had undoubtedly taught Akihiko that magical touch. She had then stopped crying and tended to Akihiko instead, slipping away from Sasuke.

But right now, they were all at the ice cream store and Sasuke had bought them all ice cream.

"Thank you Sas-ke-sensei. Sometimes mommy cries when she thinks I sleep. But I hear her and I pat her knee. It makes her better. Like kissing a booboo."

Sasuke's heart melted a little. Akihiko was such an angel. With a side glance, he caught Hinata looking at them. Her gaze fell into his and she slowly looked away, folding her hands into her lap.

Akihiko grabbed Sasuke's hand and led him over to his mother. They all sat down in the little circle table and Sasuke observed the woman in front of him.

She was plain.

She was simple.

She wasn't loud.

She wasn't spectacular.

But she was kind.

And she was loving.

And… that smile… that smile she had for Akihiko, for the people she loved – it was the most beautiful smile of all and it shook him.

His blood pumped with adrenaline. Abruptly, Sasuke became conscious of how he looked and what he was doing. He was suddenly shy and critical of how he was in front of her today. In fact, since he ever met Hinata, was he cold towards her like he was to other girls? Was he dismissive and uncaring? Did he ever overlook her and wrote her off as non-college material? Did he ever judge her as someone who slept around and conceived a child with some unknown man?

With a cough, his ears burning, he touched her hand and placed his rose-colored ice cream cone into her warmer, smaller hands.

"For you. Happy Valentine's Hinata."

Hinata looked up and her moist, wet gaze stared into his darker ones. A smile appeared, brilliant and just as beautiful, but this time… a little special. As if this smile was reserved for him.

"Ah… thank you Uchiha-san."

Sasuke gripped her hand, tightening their connection, "Call me Sasuke."

Hinata blushed and Akihiko licked his chocolate ice cream with a smile.

"Th-thank you Sasuke."

His heart warmed and then holding their hands together, he pulled out his cell phone.

"Erm… I need your number. Just in case I need to call you about Akihiko."

Hinata jumped a little and she withdrew her hand, but this time, Sasuke held on to them. She watched him as his lips turned into a smirk.

"And I thought maybe… I could take you and Akihiko to dinner tonight. My treat."

-:-:-:-

She may not be outstanding or amazing, able to stand out in the crowd because she was plain and simple. But at least… for now, she was his. And he knew that she was the one. He would love her until she loved him. Because love was what made him survive as well.

-:-:-:-

BK: Happy belated Valentine's! And if you're interested in the video, it's right here: http0 :/ 0 www 0 . 0 you 0 tube 0 . 0 com 0 /watch?v=YeAjOimUHOUU. If you want to watch the one I was inspired by, it's at 13:00. Make sure to take out the 8 zero's in the link. But I think the others are really good too. Thanks for all the support y'all. I'll be sure to update the other stories soon. Excuse this bad oneshot.


End file.
